


Safe Haven

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Drabble Day Challenge 2011 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is the touchy-feely type. He can be quiet, but he needs touch. So, Albus can be his Safe Haven</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Haven

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 4: Picture Prompt, two boys in bed, clothed, tangled.

James was the touchy-feely type. He liked touching people, felt more grounded that way. It had no sexual cause, it was just … the way he was. He never thought too much about it, he was simply an “affectionate person” as his mother always said.  
  
Today, that person happened to be Albus. They were staying at Teddy’s apartment, because their parents wanted to have the house to themselves. So, they were to sleep in the same bed, because Teddy only had one big guest bed.   
  
Albus had excused himself after dinner, going to their room, supposedly to read. James had stayed in the kitchen with Teddy, catching up.   
  
When Teddy decided he needed to get some sleep, as he had work the next day, James went into the guest bedroom. As he saw Albus laying on his stomach, propped up on his elbows, holding some book, he got this weird feeling. He felt like he was standing outside his body, looking at Albus, lying there in peace, and Teddy probably snoring already in the next room, and felt unsteady.   
  
Like every time he got this kind of feeling, he got the urge to ground himself to someone. Crawling up onto the bed and lying beside his brother, James already felt better, his shoulder bumping Albus’s and twisting his leg up over his brother’s.  
  
“James, please don’t interrupt me while I’m reading.” Albus sighed, not taking his eyes of his book.  
  
“I won’t. I just... want to lie here, with you. I’ll be quiet, I promise.”James said, almost whispering. He didn’t want to get that strange feeling again. He wanted to enjoy this safe haven for as long as he could.


End file.
